


Leaving it all behind

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged Severus Snape, Father-Son Relationship, Good Albus Dumbledore, James Potter Bashing, Multi, Sirius Black Bashing, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: It is after the first wizarding war, Voldemort has been defeated for a time and Albus wants to try to help two boys to have a relative normal childhood away from the magical world.One is the son of his favourite pupils and godson Lilly Evans and James Potter.  The other is the de-aged death eater prodigy Severus Snape, who was forced to become a toddler after his capture by Auror Moody.





	Leaving it all behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our happy family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484756) by snap_da_dragon. 



> Only stating this once, I do not own the characters made by JK Rowling's, I am just playing with them for a while and will not make any money from the story.
> 
> Snap_da_dragon story has given me new ideas and a story to go with them, there is also another reason why Sirius Black was imprisoned after the war, and is from a one shot story posted on the fan-fiction site, hop0e you enjoy the story

Albus Dumbledore looked around the Goblins office in Gringotts bank, he had in a muggle stroller which held two boys who would become his adopted sons and brothers.

Griphook the Potter account manager looked at Albus Dumbledore one of the most respected wizards in the magical world and recounted to him “So Mr Dumbledore you wish to blood adopt these two boys, one being recently orphaned and the other child being a de-aged death eater? But before you do you wish to purchase in the muggle world a small house to raise your new family and have a Goblin healer examine both boys. All the boys original family vaults and property are to be entrusted to the Goblin nation to oversee till the boys majority. The family seats in the Wizengamot are to be assigned to a neutral/grey family until the boys are of age to claim their inheritance. May I ask how you plan to finance your new family when you are in the mundane world and away from the influence of the magical world”

Dumbledore smiled and replied “I have applied and been accepted for a position teaching advanced transfigurations to local magical college students, the salary and the benefits of a cheche and then a nursery for my two adopted sons should be enough for us to live on and still remain hidden from the magical world and it’s politics. After all it is the least I could do for these boys, they deserve a happy childhood away from the prying eyes of the magical public” 

Griphook looked at Albus Dumbledore, and then continued “It appears the Potters wills have been sealed by the Wizengamot, Sirius Black has been imprisoned on the charges of being a member of the Dark Lord’s inner circle and the murderer of one Peter Pettigrew and 20 mundanes”

Albus sighed and answered Griphooks real question “The unspeakable’s have managed to persuade the magical prime minister and Crouch that Harry Potter needs to be hidden in the mundane world, away from any magical influence. This is because of the curse scar left behind by Lord Voldemort on the night he attacked the Potter residence. The unspeakable’s in their wisdom believe that Harry Potter’s mother love for her son has left very strong protection for the boy, that can only be persevered by leaving the child with her mundane sister which I refuse to do. Lilly Potter’s sister was I believe a jealous and vicious shrew who would make Harry life unbearable. I believe that your Goblin healers and academics will be able to discover what the curse scar really is and how to remove it from him Lord Griphook of the speaker clan”

Griphook smiled the traditional goblin smiled, which reminded people of a man eating sharking sizing up its prey, Griphook then rang a bell from underneath a desk and another goblin in a senior healer robes entered his office, the two goblins conversed in their own language and Griphook turned to Albus Dumbledore and translated for him “Our healers will now examine the two boys, and record any damage or illness they have suffered. They will also look at young Harry’s curse scar and see if it can be removed…..then you can adopt the two boys and resume your new life and identity you planned” Albus nodded his assent to Griphook, who gave permission for the boys to be taken to the healing ritual rooms for examination. 

Albus sighed and then nervously spoke to Griphook “I believe that Sirius Black has been charged and imprisoned not only illegally, but wrongly Griphook! Sirius Black was imprisoned without a trail to establish his guilt, and I believe that he would never betray the Potters or become a death eater let alone a member of Lord Voldemort’s inner circle. Perhaps….”

Griphook held his hand up to Albus and interrupted Albus “Sirius Black was not imprisoned because of the charges trumped up by the Wizengamot, but because the American and British Mundane Governments demanded his imprisonment they were also demanding that the Aurors James Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom be tried and imprisoned for crimes against mundanes..” Albus looked incredulously at Griphook and was about to argue when Griphook continued “All four aurors were known to be part of the DMLE auror hit squad that killed on DMLE head Crouch orders Dark families squibs or mundane relatives! The British Government was incensed and demanded justice for the families bereaved, but the ministry ignored their requests until the four members of that hit squad assassinated the wrong mundane…….the mundane was a Lestrange relative, but also a American citizen and the under secretary for the American Ambassador and had influential friends in the aristocratic and political circles of British Society, justice had to be seen to be done even if it has been completed underhanded by the magical ministry” Here Albus was sure he detected a tone of sarcasm towards the British magical society and the ministry in particular.

There was a knock on the outer door of Griphook’s office and the admittance of Albus younger brother Alberforth into the office. The man looked at both Albus and Griphook and stated in a whisper “So you are going through with your mad plan then Albus?”

Albus nodded and clarified again for his brother “Yes Aberforth! I have to protect the two boys I brought here…….Both Harry and Severus deserve a childhood and life filled with love and normality….I bitterly failed Severus and many other abused children in my charge as headmaster of Hogwarts, believing that all children are born into loving homes…….because of my selfish and short-sighted actions Severus was pushed into becoming a death eater to gain the love and recognition that he craved. Harry does not deserve to live for a moment with potentially abusive relatives, because the ministry has decreed it!” With this Alberforth crossed the office and hugged his older brother, knowing that this would be the last time for years that he would see or know where his brother was. Alberforth with a sigh spoke “Albus take care, and remember to make sure that you find love and care as well as my two nephews…..I wish you all the best brother” and with that Aberforth walked out the office before he was overcome with emotion at what Albus had plan wad was doing for the two boys Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was several hours later that Harry Brown re-joined his new sibling Severus and father Albus. The Goblins had been incensed to find that Severus even as a toddler had shown signs of abuse and neglect. Griphook had found that the mundane local government had tried numerous times to rescue Severus from his homelife but a powerful family Lord had managed to stop the local governments interference. It was when Severus family tree was produced that the reason became clear to everybody in the office. Severus was heir to not only the oldest magical family the Princes, which would make him head of the houses of Malfoy and Black. He was the eldest son by two months of Charlus Potter, making him the legitimate heir of the Potter family, when he reached his magical majority. Severus had been healed of all his injuries and officially blood adopted by Albus. Severus was still a lanky baby, but he would become in the future a heart breaker as the merging of Albus and Severus features had produced an adorable baby.

 

The Goblin healer when she returned with Harry explained though Griphook, that Harry’s curse scar  
Was in fact the last of Lord Voldemort Horcruxes he had apparently made throughout his life. The only reason to keep a horcrux in a living being especially a defenceless child, was to knowingly use the child as a horcrux finder when it was older. The horcrux had been removed and destroyed safely, after all such foul artefacts the goblins explained should be destroyed as soon as they were found. Harry the goblin healer explained would have been very adversely effected by the horcrux, not only growing up in the mundane world but also when Lord Voldemort eventually returned to the magical world.

Harry after being officially blood adopted by Albus, was similar but slightly different to his younger brother. Harry was shorter and more chubby than Severus, and even at this early stage Albus could tell that Harry would be the protector and leader of the two boys.

It was found out that Harry would be Lord Slytherin and Ravenclaw when he reached his magical majority, and the heir to the Dumbledore Lordship, which meant the two boys now in his care would one day be very important, rich and powerful men. Griphook took in Albus view to much delight in rearranging the affairs of the boys inheritance, Severus and Harry’s inheritance was with Albus blessing given to the Longbottom and his brother to oversee till the boys become of age. Albus only wish when he left Griphook’s office was to view the pensive memory of the Malfoy and Black families reactions to the news about their interim head of house.


End file.
